Abilities
Home Current Finished Total Number of Abilities: 802 (12/03/09, 3:55 PM) ' ' Ability Types: Inherent: '''An inherent ability can only be taken during character creation, and thus cannot be bought with the Ability Points that a character gains from gaining levels. '''Enhancement: A type of permanent enhancement made to the character either through study or scientific/magical additions made to the person. :Subcategories: :Magical: An enhancement made to the character by deliberate magical means. :Scientific: An enhancement made to the character by deliberate scientific means. :Trained: An enhancement made to the character by deliberate training. :Supernatural: An accidental magical or non-magical, but nevertheless supernatural, enhancement. Spell: A particular magical incantation which calls forth an effect.Modified by the type and subtype of spell it is.(i.e. Pyromantic, Necromantic, etc.) :Subcategories: :Evocation:A subtype of magic designed to evoke energy, often elemental, generally for offensive purposes. :Abjuration:A subtype of magic designed to be used for defensive purposes, whether shielding against physical or magical damage. :Conjuration:A subtype of magic designed to call or create forth physical beings or objects. :Transmutation:A subtype of magic designed to change existing things into new forms. :Enchantment: A subtype of magic intended to change a target's mental or physical state. :Cantrip: A spell which does not cost any Mana to cast. Technique: A kind of deliberately trained non-magical combat technique.Modified by the type of technique it is (i.e. Reckless, Vicious, etc.) :Subcategory: :Stance: A kind of technique which requires no action points to activate, but which changes the way the character fights in general.Only one stance may be active at a time. Proficiency: '''An ability which gives a character the ability to wield a particular kind of weapon or use some kind of item. '''Force Power:A type of spell deriving its magical basis from the Force, one conception of Magic practiced primarily by the Jedi, Grey Jedi, and Sith. :Subcategories: :Emotive: A type of Force power derived from the emotions.Often associated with the "Dark Side" of the Force. :Serene:A type of Force power derived from serenity, and a lack of emotional turmoil.Often associated with the "Light Side" of the Force. Supernatural Ability: A semi-magical ability that nonetheless is not quite a spell. Heritage: An inherited or mutated ability. Keywords: These are things in parentheses that continue to modify abilities: Fire; Cold; Acid; Electric; Air; Earth; Water; Charm; Necrotic; Poison; Radiant; Fear; Inspiring; Healing; Protecting Reading the Ability List: Requirements: The necessary prerequisites a character must be in possession of in order to take the ability in question.One must possess these prerequisites at the exact moment one begins to select abilities for the next level.Thus, one cannot qualify for one ability by means of another ability gained at the same time. Ability Cost: The number of Ability Points that must be spent to gain access to the ability. Action Point Cost: The number of Action Points that must be spent to initiate the ability.Some abilities require a certain number of action points each turn to maintain.That action point cost will be found inside the description of the ability. Mana Cost: The amount of Mana that must be spent to initiate the ability. Some abilities require a certain amount of Mana each turn to maintain. That mana cost will be found inside the description of the ability. Ability Trees Some: *Prenatal Enhancements *Heritage Abilities *Cybernetic Grafts/Implants *Fury Combat Styles: *Reckless *Vicious *Powerful *Quick *Precise *Graceful *Collaborative More: *Exercise *Martial Training *Weapon Specialization *Skill Training *Pyromancy *Hydromancy *Aeromancy *Geomancy *Psionics *Illusion *Black Magic *White Magic *Necromancy *Sorcery *Divine Magic *Fortunate *Serene Force *Neutral Force *Emotive Force Home